urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Tracker series
Night Tracker series by Cheyenne McCray. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy (for Adults) / UF Mystery / Horror / Erotic UF Series Description or Overview Meet Nyx. This half-human, half–Drow private eye investigates paranormal crimes by day and is an elite Tracker of demons by night. She prefers working solo—and playing rough. Combining hard-boiled mystery with urban fantasy and horror, Cheyenne McCray's Night Tracker Novels are thrilling rides. ~ Goodreads | Night Tracker series *Warning: Lots of sex Lead's Species * half-human, half–Drow private eye Primary Supe * demons What Sets it Apart *Drows Narrative Type and Narrators *First person narrative Books in Series Night Tracker series: # Demons Not Included (2009) # No Werewolves Allowed (2010) # Vampires Not Invited (2010) # Zombies Sold Separately (2011) # Vampires Dead Ahead (2011) ~ Final Other Series by Author Magic series (PNR/UF) — Goodreads link World Building Setting Mahattan, NYC, Otherworld Places: * Ruhin Demon Gate: breached, the Gatekeeper murdered, and demons are at, and past, the gate * Central Park, * NORAD facility in the Catskills * Kveta * Wonderland * New Jersey * Kerra * Una * Belize * Soho * Town Hall * Riverside Park * Volod * Ice * Canada * Chicago Supernatural Elements: Para-PI, Para Special Ops, Demon hunters, Drow, Paranorms, dopplers (paranorm shifters), metamorphs, light elves, gargoyles, sprites, demons, incubi, succubi, werewolves, shifters, vampires, necromancers, zombies, shadow shifters, shadow stalkers, elemental superpowers, soothsayers, Glossary: * Paranorms: term for all paranormals * Drow: dark elves—powers of elemental magic, blue skin, sapphire hair, tiny fangs, pointed ears. * Dopplers: paranorms who can shift into one specific animal as well as into their human form * Gargoyles: ugly and dangerous * Incubi: no Adonis, stay away * Metamorphs: slimy paranorms who can take on the persona and appearance of any human and almost any paranormal—have no redeeming qualities. * Shadow Shifters: paranormal with the ability to shift from human form into shadows. * Shifters: can transform into any animal of their choosing as well as take their human form * Succubi: Promise sex good enough to sell your soul for. One word: don't. * Werewolves: can take wolf form anytime but go nuclear at the full moon. * Great Guardian: 'Groups & Organizations': * Night Trackers: oiler and resources to take down sure threats—physical strength and powers including magic—equivalent to a combination of CIA covert ops and military special forces like the SEALS. * Parnorm Council: has soothsayers... World ✥ Nyx is a half-human, half-Drow (Dark Elf) princess who is also a private investigator of paranormal crimes. During the day, Nyx appears to be human, but at night she becomes Drow, with tiny fangs, pointed ears, blue hair and amethyst skin—not purple, as she CONSTANTLY reminds everyone. Nyx is also a member of the Night Trackers, a supernatural group that hunts down evil paranorms (not paranormals, but paranorms) on the streets of Manhattan. Nyx’s supernatural powers derive from the four elements: earth, air, water, and fire. Nyx's two love interests are New York City Police Department detective and Paranorm Liaison Adam Boyd (who serves as a buffer between the police department and the supernatural community), and her former lover and mentor, Rodán, a Light Elf and a major player in paranormal politics. Nyx's human partner is Olivia, whose main contribution is her tee-shirt closet—full of those cutesy slogan shirts worn by teenagers trying to be ironic. Unfortunately, Olivia is not a teenager. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Protagonist ✥ Nyx is a Tracker, protector of the people of Earth from the things that go bump in the night. Of course, Nyx is one of those things that go bump in the night – a Drow Princess, half Dark Elf, half human, crazily strong, crazily brave, and more fragile than most would understand. She lives between worlds, not only as a Tracker but also in her very makeup. By day, she works as a PI beside her friend Olivia, a human. But by night, Nyx is Drow, or as close as she can get. Her half-blood heritage means she her skin is amethyst rather than blue, her hair cobalt rather than sapphire, but she is still Drow in her heart, and her Drow powers of manipulation of the elements, strength and speed mean that she is very, very good at her job. But the sudden presence of demons in Manhattan changes everything. As Trackers die, and their human liaisons disappear, Nyx’s strength will be tested beyond anything she ever imagined – and the whole world will be at risk. ~ GR ✥ She grew up living in the Drow underworld pampered by both parents and got her strong will and strength from her Dad the Drow King, and her unwillingness to submit and daytime human looks from her Mom. She's also likely the only Drow female to be trained as a warrior and she can certainly kick butt. However, all these things made her a sort of outcast in Drow society...not that it really bothered Nyx' she'd much rather live in the human realm anyway. ~ GR Reader Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author Cheyenne McCray * Website: Cheyenne McCray, New York Times Bestselling Author * Genres: Paranormal Romance, Romantic Urban Fantasy, Erotica Bio: McCray writes the Night Tracker novels and the Armed and Dangerous series, among others. She grew up on a ranch in southeastern Arizona. She has been writing ever since she can remember, back to her kindergarten days when she penned her first poem. She always knew one day she would write novels—she wanted to create worlds that readers would get lost in, just as she had always gotten lost in her favorite books. “Growing up I read, read, and read,” she says, “and grew up to write, write, write.” She has three sons and two dogs. A true Arizona native, she loves the desert and all of the sunshine and beautiful sunsets that go along with it. ~ Cheyenne McCray | Authors | Macmillan Cover Artist Artist: Craig White — Source: Bibliography: Cover: Vampires Dead Ahead Publishing Information * Publisher: St. Martin's Press, St. Martin's Paperbacks * Author Page: Cheyenne McCray | Authors | Macmillan * Series page: Macmillan: Series: A Night Tracker Novel: Books * Bk-1: Paperback, 352 pages, Pub: June 2nd 2009—ISBN: 031294960X * Bk-2: Paperback, 278 pages, Pub: May 25th 2010—ISBN: 0312946422 * Bk-3: Paperback, 322 pages, Pub: November 30th 2010—ISBN: 0312532687 * Bk-4: Paperback, 368 pages, Pub: May 24th 2011—ISBN: 0312946430 * Bk-5: Paperback, 333 pages, Pub: Nov 29th 2011—ISBN: 0312532695 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Demons Not Included (2009): Meet Nyx. This half-human, half–'Drow' (dark elf) private eye investigates paranormal crimes by day and is an elite Tracker of demons by night. She prefers working solo—and playing rough. So when a terrifying force starts murdering innocent humans and paranorms, and leaving strange demonic symbols burned into their buildings, it’s a case Nyx takes very personally… Meanwhile, Nyx’s fellow Trackers are being killed one by one—and a sexy new Tracker named Torin is shadowing her every move. Torin has powers Nyx can’t read, and sometimes she wonders whose side he’s on. Nyx’s instincts tell her something’s brewing in the city’s meanest supernatural streets, and that it’s ready to unleash hell on Earth. Who can she trust? Now it’s five minutes to permanent midnight…and Nyx’s last chance means risking everything—even her own life. Demons Not Included is the first Night Tracker Novel from bestselling author Cheyenne McCray. ~ Demons Not Included | Macmillan ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—No Werewolves Allowed (2010): As a half-human, half-Drow private eye, Nyx is the go-to girl for tracking Demons in the night. So when several of New York City’s Werewolves go missing, Alpha Werewolf Dmitri Beketov hires Nyx for the job. But this time, she must leave the dark alleys and bright lights behind… Nyx’s sixth sense tells her that life in the slow lane is a lot deadlier than it appears. Though she usually prefers to work solo, with this case she’s going to need all the help she can get. Enter Detective Adam Boyd: he’s watching her back, but is this human too sexy for his—and her—own good? Meanwhile, a powerful, malevolent force is exterminating paranorms and “unworthy” humans alike…and Nyx, still trying to get a foothold in her new surroundings, finds herself facing danger at every turn, in No Werewolves Allowed, a Night Tracker Novel from bestselling author Cheyenne McCray. ~ Goodreads | No Werewolves Allowed (Night Tracker, #2) by Cheyenne McCray ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Vampires Not Invited (2010): New York Times bestselling author Cheyenne McCray sets the night on fire in her blazing-hot Night Tracker series—where the fangs come out when the sun goes down… Vampire attacks are on the rise in the city that never sleeps. So why is half-human, half-Drow private eye Nyx tracking down Sprites? Sure, these “'young bloods'” are causing mischief all over town—like painting the Statue of Liberty’s toenails neon pink. But it’s not until Nyx finds herself at the Pit, Manhattan's hottest nightclub for paranorms, that she understands what she’s really up against… Seems Master Vampire Volod has a plan—and the Sprites are in on it. By targeting the weaknesses of every paranorm in the city, from Elves to Shifters to Zombies, Volod and his fang gang aim to rule the night once and for all. Over Nyx’s dead body. She loves a good challenge—and she will seduce danger at every turn to throw Volod off course. It’s time for Nyx to enter the beating heart of this dark conspiracy…before driving a stake through it. ~ Goodreads | Vampires Not Invited (Night Tracker, #3) by Cheyenne McCray ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Zombies Sold Separately (2011): Nyx hates Zombies. Seriously. Hates. Zombies. Ever since she was a youngling, she's been haunted by them. And even though she's a big girl now—a half-human, half-Drow private eye, to be precise—Nyx bristles at the mere thought of the walking dead. Meanwhile, the corpses of humans and paranorms alike are turning up all over New York City. Now it's up to Nyx to find out who—or what—is behind this series of horrific attacks. But it's only a matter of time before Nyx is drawn deeper into her darkest fears...and her worst nightmare about meeting a real, flesh-and-blood-hungry, body-snatching Zombie comes blindingly to life. Or death. ~ Goodreads | Zombies Sold Separately (Night Tracker, #4) by Cheyenne McCray ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—Vampires Dead Ahead (2011): In the acclaimed Night Tracker series by New York Times bestselling author Cheyenne McCray, the vampires are back to make a brand new start of it—in old New York… With zero tolerance for bloodsuckers, Nyx and the Trackers have made the streets safer for warm-blooded New Yorkers. Unfortunately, they didn’t drive a stake through the problem nationwide. Vampire attacks are on the rise. Proctors are dropping like flies. And Volod—New York’s ousted Master Vampire—is trying to make a comeback… Nyx is worried—about her city, her job, and her neck. But mostly she’s concerned about her former lover, Rodán, a Proctor who’s gone missing. Scarier still, Volod is capturing and “turning” paranorms to help him paint the town red. Which sucks. Because some of these new vampires are Nyx’s old friends. But hey—if she can stake them here, she’ll stake them anywhere. ~ Goodreads | Vampires Dead Ahead (Night Tracker, #5) by Cheyenne McCray First Sentences # Demons Not Included — Just because you're not paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get you. # No Werewolves Allowed — Was it so difficult to grasp the concept of by appointment only? # Vampires Not Invited — Dealing with Sprites is like stapling raw eggs to a wall. Slippery nasty things that go bad when not cleaned up. # Zombies Sold Separately — Icy wind an water surged around me as my hair slapped my cheeks. # Vampires Dead Ahead — It was a night made for danger. Quotes *Cheyenne McCray Quotes (Author of Forbidden Magic) ~ GR *Night Tracker Series ~ Shelfari ✰ : A good friend will bail you out of jail. A best friend will be sitting next to you Saying, “Damn. We fucked up.” : People like you are the reason People like me need medication. Read Alikes — If you like this, you may like these: Elves: * Cal Leandros series * Connor Grey series * SERRAted Edge series * Harri Phillecki, P.I. series Para Special Ops: * Riley Jenson Guardian series * Night Huntress series * Charlie Madigan series * Crimson Moon series * Laura Blackstone series * Souls of Fire series * SPI Files series * World of the Lupi series * Shaede Assassin series Para-PI: * Colbana Files series * Demon Accords series * Prospero's War series * Victoria Nelson series Vampire, Demon Hunters: * Jane Yellowrock series * Morgan Kingsley series * Vampire Huntress Legend series * Dark-Hunter series * Guild Hunter series * Cassandra Palmer series * Alex Verus series Seers: * Others series * Cassandra Palmer series * Marla Mason series * Blood Singer series * Indigo Court series * Oracle series Gargoyles: * Knight's Curse series * Spellmason Chronicles series * Negotiator Trilogy Zompies: * Ashley Parker series * Deadtown series * See Categories at bottom of page Awards Trivia Lists: *Lists That Contain Demons Not Included (Night Tracker, #1) by Cheyenne McCray *Lists That Contain No Werewolves Allowed (Night Tracker, #2) by Cheyenne McCray *Lists That Contain Vampires Not Invited (Night Tracker, #3) by Cheyenne McCray *Lists That Contain Zombies Sold Separately (Night Tracker, #4) by Cheyenne McCray *Lists That Contain Vampires Dead Ahead (Night Tracker, #5) by Cheyenne McCray Notes See Also * Magic series * Cheyenne McCray * Hotter Than Hell * Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance * Chicks Kick Butt * ~ * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * 2015 UF Release Schedule * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Cheyenne McCray, New York Times Bestselling Author *Night Tracker series by Cheyenne McCray ~ Goodreads *Cheyenne McCray - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Night Tracker Series ~ Shelfari *Cheyenne McCray ~ FF *Cheyenne McCray - Night Tracker Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog Summaries, Articles: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Cheyenne McCray: NIGHT TRACKER *Night Tracker Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: Interviews: Author: *Cheyenne McCray, New York Times Bestselling Author *Cheyenne McCray - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Cheyenne McCray (Author of Forbidden Magic) Community, Fan Sites: *(4) Cheyenne McCray's Place *Cheyenne McCray (CheyenneMcCray) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Demons Not Included (Night Tracker -1) by Cheyenne McCray.jpg|1. Demons Not Included (—Night Tracker series) by Cheyenne McCray ~ Excerpts|link=http://www.cheyennemccray.com/demons-not-included1.php No Werewolves Allowed (Night Tracker #2) by Cheyenne McCray .jpg|2. No Werewolves Allowed (2010 —Night Tracker series) by Cheyenne McCray ~ Excerpts|link=http://www.cheyennemccray.com/no-werewolves-allowed1.php Vampires Not Invited (Night Tracker #3) by Cheyenne McCray.jpg|3. Vampires Not Invited (2010—Night Tracker series) by Cheyenne McCray ~ Excerpts|link=http://www.cheyennemccray.com/vampires-not-invited1.php Zombies Sold Separately (Night Tracker #4) by Cheyenne McCray.jpg|4. Zombies Sold Separately (2011—Night Tracker series) by Cheyenne McCray ~ Excerpts|link=http://www.cheyennemccray.com/zombies-sold-separately1.php Vampires Dead Ahead (Night Tracker #5) by Cheyenne McCray.jpg|5. Vampires Dead Ahead (2011—Night Tracker series) by Cheyenne McCray ~ Excerpts|link=http://www.cheyennemccray.com/night-tracker.php Category:Elves as Main Supe Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Paranormal Military, Cops, Spies Category:Elementals Category:Demons Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Shape Changers, Adaptors… Category:Zombies Category:Pixies, Brownies, Sprites, Gnomes, Nixies Category:Gargoyles Category:Supe-Mage Mafia, Mob, Gangsters… Category:Oracles, Seers, Pythias, etc. Category:Vampire, Demon, Monster Hunters Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:NeverNever, Ever After, Otherworld, Faerie Category:Set in New York City Category:Fictional Setting Category:Set in Chicago Category:Horror Urban Fantasy Category:UF Mystery Category:Elves Category:Magic Users Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Tracers and Trackers by magic Category:Completed Series